


“HULK WANT ICE CREAM“

by bluetutu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Smash, Hulk Talks (Marvel), Hulk fluff, Hulk is a toddler, Hulk is cute, Ice Cream, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov fluff, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetutu/pseuds/bluetutu
Summary: Natasha and Hulk are hanging out, and Hulk really, really, wants some ice cream. Wholesome Natasha/ Hulk friendship.AU where Hulk is constantly Hulk (think Thor: Ragnarok Hulk) and the Avengers are chilling in Avengers Tower. No specific timeframe.
Relationships: Hulk & Natasha Romanov, Hulk/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	“HULK WANT ICE CREAM“

It is a rainy Saturday morning, and Hulk is looming over Natasha as she tries to eat her Coco Shreddies.  
“HULK,” she says, looking at him with murder in her eyes (which, let’s be honest, she’s a Russian assassin - murder is always in her eyes, but at the moment there’s more murder than normal). “I have only been awake for sixteen minutes. I need sugar and I need alone time. I have to go over this assignment from SHIELD.” She holds up a file. “See this? It’s called work, and I have to do it or else I won’t have any money to buy this delicious imported British cereal. So go away and let me eat my damn breakfast in peace.”  
“NOOOOOO.” Hulk knocks her cereal bowl onto the floor with a big green fist. Then he stomps on it. “HULK WANT ICE CREAM.”  
Natasha doesn’t even flinch. “That sounds like a you problem. And now, thanks to you going all Hulk-smash on my breakfast, I need new cereal.” She stands up, stretches, and jumps over the mess of cereal, milk, and little fragments of bowl.  
Hulk steps in front of Natasha. “NO CEREAL. HULK… WANT… ICE CREAM.”  
“Then go get ice cream out of the freezer, you big green baby!” Natasha, exasperated, slides between his legs in pursuit of new cereal. Hulk lumbers over to the freezer, yanks off the entire freezer door and grabs out the carton of vanilla ice cream. He glares at it for a second, then looks at Natasha and says, “THIS VANILLA. HULK ONLY LIKE HULK COLORED ICE CREAM WITH BLACK SPECKS.”  
“What the hell is ‘Hulk-colored ice cream?’ Green? And why on Earth would you want black specks in it? That sounds disgusting.” Nat pulls the cereal box out of the cupboard. Giving up on the luxury of a bowl and milk, she forgoes her usual manners and pours it straight into her mouth.  
“HULK ICE CREAM NOT DISGUSTING,” he says as he slams the freezer door shut. He makes his way to the cupboard, stopping only briefly to steal a handful of Nat’s cereal. Hulk rummages through the cupboard, knocking things on their sides and throwing boxes onto the ground, before yelling, “TONY, NO CONE FOR HULK!!!”  
“Hulk, shut up, Tony and the rest of the Avengers are still asleep,” Nat whispers with a sigh, opening her Red Bull and hoping that Hulk didn’t wake up anyone, although it wouldn’t be unusual.  
“BUT HULK HAS NO ICE CREAM CONE, ONLY GROSS VANILLA ICE CREAM AND BOWLS! HULK DOESN”T EAT ICE CREAM IN A BOWL,” Hulk says sadly.  
Hulk stomps over to the couch and sits down, putting his head between his legs like a little kid. Natasha finishes her Red Bull in three gulps, throws it away and then walks over to Hulk. For some reason, she always gets sad when Hulk is upset but just finds it annoying when anyone else is.  
She sits down. “If you really want ice cream, we can go get some,” she says in a slightly hushed tone, poking his shoulder. “All you have to do is promise not to tell the rest of the Avengers; I don’t want them to get jealous.”  
Hulk looks up and hugs Nat while smiling ear to ear. He has good intentions, but he always forgets that Hulk hugs are not fun for the recipient. In fact, they feel less like a hug and more like being run over by a truck. Nat gasps for breath as she wheezes, “Okay, okay, Hulk, I can’t breathe…” Finally, she squirms out of his grasp, slips on some black flats, and grabs his hand. “Let’s go get some Hulk colored ice cream, okay?”  
“WITH BLACK SPECKS,” Hulk says seriously, looking down at her face.  
She rolls her eyes. “Sure. Whatever”  
Natasha regrets agreeing to this plan as soon as they open the door. It’s rainy and gray, and she doesn’t have a raincoat. Even if she did, it’s not exactly ice cream weather. But the huge green oaf has a way of bending her to his will with a combination of accidental charm and brute force that’s somehow incredibly effective.  
They’ve walked half a block when Hulk turns to Natasha and stops walking. “OH NO…” he says, both his face and voice full of dismay. “NATASHA HAIR WET.” He reaches over and touches her braid, which is indeed already dripping.  
“It’s okay, Hulk, it’s like a shower.”  
At the mention of showers, Hulk’s face transforms from sweet worry to disgust. “SHOWER BAD. HULK HATE SHOWER.” He flattens out his big hand and holds it over her head. “HERE. LIKE… LIKE…” He grunts in frustration, searching for a specific word but failing to find it.  
“Umbrella?” Nat offers with a slight smile, and Hulk grins, showing off all his crooked teeth.  
“HULK UMBRELLA.”  
And so they walk like that, his huge hand preventing the rain from reaching her, all the way to the ice cream store on the corner.  
Natasha jumps in front of him to open the door - Hulk has accidentally (and purposefully) torn a ridiculous number of doors off their hinges, and although Tony’s bank account could obviously handle another $2,000 charge, it’s not worth the hassle - and Hulk ducks his head and pulls his arms close to his body so he can fit inside. It’s still a tight squeeze, but he makes it in.  
When they get inside, Hulk grabs Nat’s hair and begins to wring it out. “THERE, ALL BETTER,” Hulk says confidently, even though it’s still very wet and his hand had turned red from the amount of hair he pulled out.  
They go up to order - luckily, there’s no line, because waiting is not one of Hulk’s strong suits. Hulk just keeps saying that he wants his Hulk-colored, black-specked ice cream, which neither Nat nor the incredibly chipper woman working behind the counter can understand.  
Hulk, growling in rage, finally jabs a big green finger at the glass cover. “THAT ONE.”  
“Ohh, you want mint chocolate chip ice cream don’t you,” Natasha says, victory in her tone. Hulk nods and smiles.  
“Okay. We’ll have a jumbo mint chocolate chip ice cream cone for the big green guy, and a triple dark chocolate with a maraschino cherry on top for me please,” Nat says happily, because ice cream is great and all, but she really needs to get back to work.  
“That will be $12.98, debit or credit?”  
“Credit.” By the time Nat swipes her card and turns around, Hulk has already crammed the entire cone into his mouth. His face is screwed up in pain.  
“Come on, Hulk,” Nat says, pushing him out the door.  
“HULK… MOUTH… COLD!”  
“Well,” Natasha says dryly, “that’s called a brain freeze, and it’s what happens when you put an entire ice cream cone in your mouth. You really have no one to blame but yourself.”  
“NOT FAIR,” Hulk grumbles, but she can tell he’s not really mad.  
By the time they get back to Avengers Tower, they’re soaking wet again. They drip water all the way up to the kitchen, not bothering to clean it up because Dum-E, Tony’s robot, would come and clean it up for them.  
“Well,” Nat says pointedly to Hulk, retrieving her file from the dining room table. “I need to do my work now, Hulk. How about you go smash some things in the training room?”  
Hulk smiles, showing off his crooked teeth. Without warning, he grabs Nat in another bone-crushing hug. “THANK YOU.”  
She pushes him away, groaning, but they’re both laughing when she leaves the room.


End file.
